Happy? Anniversary
by Birdie Don't Eat That Muffin
Summary: What will Sasuke do when Naruto forgets a very important day? Rated M. yaoi boyxboy Sasunaru. Lemon for reviews. I know i haven't yet but i have a big school project so writing this lemon could take a a long time to do so sorry to all the people waiting.


YAY, fluffy fic!1 I finally finished!!! R&R. the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write my next fic…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two boys walked down the street, fingers intertwined, they pulled over into a new near-by restaurant for their date. Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for five years and today was their anniversary, yet Naruto didn't remember. He just thought that Sasuke was taking him out like he always did. But during dessert, Sasuke pulled out a small blue velvet box and showed it to Naruto.

"Happy Anniversary, Naruto!" Sasuke announced. At hearing this, Naruto almost choked on the food he was eating.

"What? Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke gave a few light whacks to Naruto's back to prevent him from choking.

"Uhm… 'cough' … I might have …. forgotten today… was our anniversary…" Naruto admitted guilty. He looked back at his lover, but he couldn't see his face, as Sasuke's bangs were covering his face, looking down.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. It just slipped my mind…" Naruto tried. When Sasuke still didn't answer, Naruto began to cry. When the boy's tears began to fall, Sasuke looked up to see his lover's face, red, with wet tears rolling down his scarred cheeks, he saw that other people were staring at the two of them.

Sasuke quickly paid for their meal, grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled them out of the restaurant. Sasuke and Naruto walked into a park.

Since it was around eight o' clock at night, there were no people there. Right away, the raven-haired boy pulled Naruto into a deep embrace. After a minute or so, Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot tears seeping through his shirt, making him feel even worse. To try to comfort his him, he whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ear. After another minute or so, Naruto stopped crying and looked up at the worried boy holding him.

"C'mon Naruto. It's okay if you didn't get me a gift. Just knowing that you care is enough." Sasuke tried.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I completely forgot the most important day of the year! How can you love someone like that? This isn't the first time I've forgotten either!" Cried Naruto.

He began crying again, only harder, into Sasuke already damp shirt. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He tried to make the smaller boy stop crying, but when nothing seemed to work he gave up. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up and kissed him gently on the lips. Shocked at how caring his lover had become, Naruto shyly began to kiss back, unsure of what was going on.

As Sasuke pulled away, looked into Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, which were staring into his own obsidian ones.

"Look Naruto, I love you and I only care about you." Sasuke saw the tears in Naruto's eyes begin to clear up. He tried to smile at the larger boy, but he still felt guilty. Sasuke saw this and grabbed Naruto's hand and began to kiss it gently, starting on the palm on his hand, to his knuckles, up his arm, to his neck, until he reached Naruto's soft pink lips.

"Hm, Naruto? Will you open the gift I got for you?" Sasuke asked pulling the box out of his pant's pocket. Naruto nodded and picked up the box from Sasuke's hands.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the blue box.

"Well, open it and find out." Sasuke answered, preparing himself for what was to come. Naruto slowly opened the box to find an engagement ring. Before Naruto could even understand what Sasuke was asking him, Sasuke had taken the box out of Naruto's hands, and kneeled down on one knee, staring up at his shocked lover.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I love you more than life, itself and I want to spend the rest of that time with you. Will you marry me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with hope in his eyes, but Naruto just stared right back.

"Uhm, Naruto…?" Sasuke waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, the hopefulness was exchanged with disappointment. The larger boy stood up and turned around, getting ready to head back home, when he felt Naruto pull on the back of his shirt, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered quietly. His answer was almost inaudible, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. The dark-haired boy turned back around and faced his new fiancé. He pulled the other into the most passionate kiss they had shared, even after five years of dating.

They broke apart and began walking back toward the Uchiha Mansion. The walk there was slow and silent, each just enjoying each other's company. Once they got to the front door, Sasuke pulled out his keys and stuck one into the door, turning it until he heard the door click open.

The two boys walked in and took off their shoes. Naruto walked into the living room while Sasuke went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Naruto admired the band on his finger. The ring held six trinkets. There was a blue sapphire in the center, surrounded by five black jewels. The blue gem in the center was much larger than the black ones. Right away Naruto noticed that the blue matched his eyes and the black ones matched Sasuke's.

At that moment Sasuke walked in with two cups of tea on a tray, placed it on the table in front of them, and sat down next to Naruto. He grabbed the other boy's hand and looked at the beautiful ring sitting on Naruto's left hand.

"Naruto, do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"I love it Sasuke! But do you want to know something I love more?" Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke's ear to the point where Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot breath on his neck, making him shiver. He nodded.

"_You._" Naruto whispered huskily. Sasuke shivered again, and looked back at the ring and then kissed Naruto. The blonde grinned into the kiss and pulled away.

"Just think about it, Sasuke. We get to spend the rest of our lives together. And there's no one, more than you, I'd rather spend it with." Sasuke stared at Naruto, letting his lover's comment sink in. He looked astonished, once he realized what Naruto had said.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head, by placing two fingers under his chin, and kissed him lovingly again. There was no need for words after that moment, for the two boys knew that they had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

The silence was broken when they heard yelling from outside. Some random girls were running around the streets wearing T-shirts that read, "WE ARE MOO COWS! PREPARE FOR 'UTTER' DEFEAT!" At the top of their lungs, the girls were yelling, "GO MOO COWS!! WE KICK ASS!!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh when he read the shirts. He had gotten up from his comfy spot on the couch by Sasuke to see what all the yelling was about and now stood at the window.

"Heheh, get it Sasuke? Utter? Cows? That is so funny!" Naruto now couldn't stop laughing, with large tears rolling down his face. Sasuke chuckled, walked up behind Naruto, wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's neck.

DONE!!! Okay the whole Moo Cows thing is MINE!! For school we're having a fundraiser with a basketball shoot-out. My team will be called the Moo Cows, and our shirts with say, "We are Moo Cows, Prepare for 'Utter' Defeat." Please don't steal this for any reason. R&R.

Alright everyone! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!! IF I CAN GET ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS ON THIS, I WILL TRY REALLY HARD TO ADD ON A DETAILED LEMON!!!!! SO IF U WANT A LEMON, SEND A REVIEW WITH YOUR COMMENTS ON MY STORY AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT ONE ADDED ON!!!


End file.
